This is Who We Are
by Two Plastic Hearts
Summary: What happens when the whole Flock gets marked and Erik and Loren take some notice in Max but Fang gets VERY jealous and Max puts it off then Loren and Erik team up to steal Max as the LOVE slave, but remember Fangs 2% bird and VERY strong. FAX,STOEY
1. Chapter 1 Marked WTH?

**Heyy I have a Beta Reader now its paranorama-alchemy and go check out her stories. Most of them are All Time Low, but there're amazing. Also I'm renaming this story "This is Who We Are"**

**Okay to clear up some stuff this is after Stark is transferred and Erik**  
**is being kind of possessive over Zoey. Oh and there's no Kalona or Neferet and Rose is the High Priestess (she's nice I couldn't put Neferet in there as nice I just**  
**couldn't) and Erik is a Vampyre and a random teacher not sure where**  
**yet since Loren's still the Lit. Teacher. And Loren never died, none of**  
**the teachers did. And Loren tried to seduce Zoey, but Zoey didn't believe**  
**him. Oh yeah one more thing, Itex is gone they defeated them. Fang, Max, Iggy 17- Nudge 16- Gazzy, Angel 14 their twins. The nerd herd, Stark, Zoey, Aphrodite, are all 17. Darius is 20, and Loren is 22.**

**_Chapter 1 Marked WTH?_**

Max's POV

We were flying over Tulsa, Oklahoma. (I think?) We were trying to find a new house.

Yes, we beat Itex, twice, and their not coming back!

Fang flew over and grabbed my hand, then kissed my cheek. Eeep! Wow, me, the tomboy Maximum Ride was squealing over a guy. Well, it's not just any guy; it's my best friend for life, boyfriend, and boy that I love.

Yep, I said love. And he loves me back.

"Can we please go get some food I'm hungry! My stomach feels like it's about to explode with emptiness. Oohh, that sounds creepy, like it would be in a scary movie! Yeah, I would totally play the lead and save everybody, while looking good. Pink! I would have to wear pink in the mov-" Nudge kept rambling until Iggy made his way over to her, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Okay Nudge, we'll go get some food. Guys, look for good fast food places," I heard mumbles from the flock in reply, and then Gazzy shouted,

"Ooh, I found a Burger King! Yum!"

I nodded to my flock then tucked in my wings to dive down to land in an alley.

"Whoa," I stumbled only to be caught by Fang. I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

Zoey's POV

Aphrodite, Darius, Stark, and I decided to double date. Let me tell you, bad idea! All they did was make out with each other throughout the movie. Okay, well Stark and I did that, but not as much. We decided just to leave and go to Burger King.

As we stepped inside I noticed a tracker slip through the crowd of people, to a table filled with people who seemed my age. They all stiffened like they thought something bad was going to happen to them. But since one of them was going to be Marked, might as well find out.

I could see them putting up a fight but that tracker was FAST!

"Nudge Martin! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and with that, the black girl blacked out.

Max's POV

Oh HELL no! Who does this guy think he is hurting my flock? I tried to punch him, but he moved on from Nudge and onto Fang.

"Fang Martinez! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and then Fang blacked out.

Ugh, he's too fucking fast. He moved onto Angel, my baby, and did the SAME thing!

"Angel Fox! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and then Gazzy, "Gazzy Fox! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

But before I had the chance to think again he turned to me, "Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

The world turned black.

I woke up and I had a tingly feeling on my forehead.

"Report!" I yelled.

Everyone but some couples on a double date abandoned the restaurant.

"Here!" Angel and Gazzy shouted together. Angel and Gazzy check.

"I'm still hungry!" Nudge whined. Nudge check.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, Fang check.

Wait what about Iggy? "Ig, wake up!" I screamed, shaking him.

Iggy's POV

I groaned and looked up to see Max and Nudge kneeling down over me.

WAIT AM I SEEING!

HOLY SHIT I AM!

"Max holy freaking God!"

"What is it Iggy? Is something wrong?"

I looked over and saw Nudge smelling something very sweet.

"I'm fine except that you're wearing way too many bright colors!

"Wait, Ig, you can see me?"

"YES!"

"YAY!" The flock cheered.

Then two couples started over to us.

I still couldn't get my mind off of the fact that Nudges smells waaaay better, and sweeter, than before.


	2. Chapter 2 Vampyre?

**Here's the second episode! :D**

_**Chapter 2 Vampyre?**_

Zoey POV

They were all marked? Wow! I mean two of them looked a little young.

Aphrodite and I started walking over to them with Stark and Darius following us.

"Hi I'm Zoey Redbird and I believe you've all been Marked."

"Marked? What the hell is that?" A girl who looked to be in charge said.

"Um, yeah, you all are fledglings and they're" I pointed to Stark and Darius

"vampyres."

"Um, vampyre, what's that?" the black girl asked. (I think her name was Nudge?)

"A vampyre is... (I explained the whole vampyre, being Marked thing to them.)

"ooohhhhh," said a guy who's name was Gassy, or something? "Okay, well, that explains why we passed out

and have these marks on our heads. But what is the House of Night?"

"It's where you guys and other Fledgings have to go to live," I answered.

"Okay," said the leader.

"So, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Max, that's Fang, and Nudge, and Iggy, and Gazzy, and his twin Angel." Max pointed to everyone.

"Okay, well, let's go to the House of Night." I said, leading everyone out of the restaurant.

Third Person POV

Darius and Aphrodite had left to go back to the dorms leaving Zoey,  
Stark, and the Flock to go to Roses office.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up from paper work to see six kids she didn't know, standing with Zoey and Stark.

"Yes, Zoey? Who are these kids?"

"They all have been marked and are here to get some class and room assignments," Zoey told the High Priestess.

"Okay, it'll take awhile for me to come up with the schedules, for now will you show them around the school?" Rose asked Stark and Zoey.

"Sure, and by the way, this is Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy." Stark said, while pointing to the kids.

"You do know that you may change your name if you want," Rose pointed out, slightly laughing at the kids absurd names.

"Nah, we'll keep our names, I mean we did come up with them ourselves," Max grinned.

"We'll go now," Stark said, leading the way out.

"Do you guys want to get some clothes and freshen up?" Zoey inquired.

"We don't have any clothes with us," Nudge sighed.

"That's okay, I think I have something for all of you girls, and Stark  
should have something for the guys. Right Stark?" Zoey said, looking  
at her boyfriend.

"Yeah" Stark replied, and Zoey kissed his cheek.

"Okay, come on girls," and with that the girls and guys split up, going  
in different directions, promising to meet up again in an hour.


End file.
